Seda y acero
by Sakunata Uzuchiha
Summary: Lady Sakura Haruno era una joven de la nobleza, preparada para un futuro privilegiado... hasta que su ambicioso tío decidió internarla en un asilo para enfermos mentales a fin de apoderarse de su fortuna. Sakura logra introducirse en el carruaje de Sasuke Uchiha, marqués de Litchfield... Esta es una historia de Kat Martin y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Lady Sakura Haruno se ocultó sin hacer ruido entre las sombras tras la puerta del viejo establo de piedra. Se estremeció; el camisón raído la protegía poco del frío, y la paja del helado suelo de tierra le arañaba las plantas de los pies descalzos. Delante del establo veía a un mozo de cuadra, flaco y pecoso, y el brillo negro de un carruaje caro.

Se acercó más a la puerta y observó que el vehículo estaba a punto de partir y que lucía el blasón dorado de un noble: la cabeza de un lobo sobre una espada plateada. Dos lacayos charlaban con el conductor un poco hacia la izquierda y, mientras escuchaba su conversación, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. El carruaje no se dirigía a Londres, sino que se disponía a volver al campo. ¡Por Dios, se alejaba de la ciudad! ¡Si encontraba donde esconderse, estaría a salvo!

Su nerviosismo aumentó, y la respiración se le aceleró y formó un vaho helado en el aire frío de la mañana. Tenía que irse cuanto antes. El carruaje era la solución perfecta.

Miró un poco más para valorar las líneas elegantes y bien definidas del lujoso coche, con una incontrolable sensación de esperanza. El compartimiento trasero para el equipaje serviría si dentro había espacio para ella. Rogó que lo hubiera, respiró a fondo para calmar el temblor que la sacudía y se dispuso a moverse deprisa, antes de que los lacayos volvieran a ocupar su lugar en el vehículo. Cuando oyó que los hombres reían y vio que prestaban atención a un par de perros que ladraban, corrió hacia la parte posterior del coche y los pies parecieron volar sobre la tierra enlodada mientras la enredada cabellera negra ondeaba a su alrededor y le rozaba los hombros.

Abrió con rapidez la cobertura de piel y se metió en el compartimiento, donde se acomodó entre los baúles y las bolsas, a la vez que procuraba tranquilizar los latidos furiosos de su corazón y rezaba para que no tuvieran que añadir más equipaje antes de la partida del carruaje. Pasaron los segundos. El pulso le resonaba en los oídos. Aunque la mañana era fría, el sudor le empapaba los cabellos en las sienes y resbalaba por las mejillas. Oyó que los hombres se acercaban y ocupaban su lugar en lo alto del coche. Notó que se inclinaba con el peso. Después, los cuatro caballos negros tensaron los tirantes y el carruaje emprendió la marcha en dirección a la parte delantera de la posada.

Se detuvo sólo un momento, lo suficiente para que su único pasajero subiera y se acomodara en el asiento de piel. Luego, el conductor fustigó a los caballos e iniciaron el viaje.

Oculta a salvo en el portaequipaje, Sakura suspiró de alivio y dejó caer su cansado cuerpo sobre la madera lacada en negro. Estaba exhausta, increíblemente exhausta. La noche había sido agotadora. Corrió y después caminó kilómetros sin nada más que su camisón sucio, con las piernas doloridas y los pies llenos de cortes que sangraban, temiendo todo el rato que la encontraran. Cuando llegó a una carretera y a la posada cubierta de hiedra, dio gracias a Dios y se dirigió con cuidado al establo de la parte posterior. Varias horas después dormía entre un montón de paja cuando la despertó el ruido de arneses y de caballos al ser enganchados a los tirantes. Sakura supo en el acto que era su oportunidad para alejarse sin peligro.

Ahora, mientras el día frío de otoño comenzaba a caldearse, sus músculos se relajaron con el calor del espacio de la parte trasera del carruaje y empezó a dormitar. Se dormía y se despertaba, como en una ocasión en que el coche se detuvo en una taberna junto a la carretera al final de la tarde y su ocupante bajó, seguramente para comer algo. Sakura ignoró cómo le gruñeron las tripas ante esa idea y se relajó de nuevo cuando el coche volvió a arrancar, demasiado cansada para notar siquiera los bandazos de las ruedas en los baches del camino.

Las horas pasaron despacio. Tenía calambres en las piernas debido al limitado espacio del portaequipaje. La espalda y los hombros le dolían, y un dolor sordo la molestaba en la nuca. Mientras el carruaje seguía su ruta, casi estaba agradecida de no haber tomado nada de comer o beber, ya que no tenía forma de bajar para hacer sus necesidades.

El ritmo del carruaje aumentó su necesidad de dormir. Con un sueño más profundo, la cabeza le cayó hacia el pecho y empezó a soñar.

Volvió a verse en el hospital de Saint Bartholomew, acurrucada en el suelo frío de piedra de su celda, sucia y mal ventilada. El miedo la envolvía como una densa niebla matutina y le agarrotaba la garganta. Se acercaba a un rincón y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared gris, deseando poder desaparecer tras ella. Podía oír a las pacientes de las otras celdas y se tapaba los oídos con las manos para aislarse de los gritos y fingir no escucharlos.

El corazón le latía irregular y resonaba en el silencio que ella se había creado en su interior. Por Dios, vivía en el mismísimo infierno, o por lo menos en su versión humana. ¿Qué demonio había ideado un lugar así? ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a soportarlo? Oía el ruido de pisadas y cadenas que se acercaban en su dirección y deducía que los guardias devolvían a alguna desdichada a su celda.

O quizá venían a buscarla a ella.

Sakura se hacía un ovillo y deseaba desaparecer. Los había eludido durante un tiempo; se mostraba silenciosa y dócil para que la dejaran en paz. Pero tarde o temprano irían a buscarla como hacían con las demás.

Los pasos eran cada vez más fuertes. El corazón le latía de miedo. Dios mío, que no me busquen a mí. A otra persona. A cualquier otra. ¡A mí no! ¡A mí no! Y los veía: uno, alto y ancho de hombros, con labios carnosos y sucios cabellos rubios apartados de la cara con una cintita de cuero; el otro, bajo y gordo, y el estómago le sobresalía de los pantalones marrones y manchados de grasa.

Sakura reprimía un sollozo cuando se detenían en la puerta de su celda. El hombre gordo llevaba unos grilletes de hierro en el brazo. A través de los barrotes de la puerta, le lanzaba una sonrisa lasciva.

–Buenas noche, señorita. Ya es hora de que demos un paseo.

– ¡Nooo! –Empezaba a retroceder, desesperada, mientras buscaba con la mirada algún medio de huir. Sabía lo que querían, lo que les hacían a algunas de las otras mujeres. Había escapado de ellos hasta entonces, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué-. ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Aléjense de mí! Se lo advierto, ¡váyanse y déjenme tranquila!

El hombre más alto se limitaba a sonreír, pero el gordo soltaba una carcajada fuerte: un sonido rudo, cruel, hiriente, que provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de Sakura y la despertó de su sueño.

El corazón parecía a punto de salirle del pecho y tenía el camisón empapado en sudor, pegado al cuerpo. Inclinó la cabeza contra la pared del portaequipaje y se recordó que el sueño no era real, ya no. Por algún milagro del destino, o quizá por intervención divina, había engañado a los dos despiadados guardias, se libró del destino que le tenían reservado y logró huir de Saint Bart.

Sakura se obligó a no pensar en ello, a enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su mente y a concentrarse en conservar esa libertad que tanto le costara conseguir. Se encontraba fuera del hospital, fuera del manicomio donde permaneció encerrada casi un año.

De momento eso era lo único que quería, lo único en que podía pensar. El futuro se extendía ante ella, pero ya habría tiempo de planear, de decidir qué hacer. Lo importante era evitar que la capturaran.

Volvió a dormirse. No tenía idea de cuántas horas habrían pasado cuando la despertó un fuerte tirón en el brazo que la sacó tambaleante del carruaje. Habría aterrizado en el barro si un segundo lacayo no le hubiera agarrado el otro brazo y la hubiese levantado con un tirón seco que le lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás.

–¡Suélteme! – Sakura forcejeó con él para intentar soltarse de la fuerte presa-. ¡Quíteme las manos de encima!

–¡Esta mocosa viajaba escondida! –exclamó uno de los hombres, que le pasó un brazo por la cintura para acercar la espalda de Sakura contra su pecho-. Seguro que es una ladrona.

Cuando oyó esa palabra, Sakura le propinó un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla y el hombre dio un respingo hacia atrás, con lo que la peluca plateada le quedó torcida.

–Maldita mendiga, si vuelves a hacer eso te arrepentirás.

–Vuelva a golpearme, señor, y le prometo que será usted quien se arrepentirá – replicó Sakura, muy erguida.

–Muy bien, ya basta. –La voz grave se abrió paso entre el tumulto y ambos hombres se detuvieron al instante. Por primera vez, Sakura observó al hombre alto, imponente, que estaba entre las sombras y que supuso que sería el propietario del carruaje. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros ceñidos, una levita negra y un chaleco a juego y con un fino filete plateado. Por delante, le asomaba el volante de la camisa de batista blanca, y de cada manga colgaba un poco de puntilla. Tenía la piel oscura y los cabellos todavía más oscuros y algo ondulados, recogidos detrás con una ancha cinta negra atada en un lazo-. Suelte a la chica, Suiguetsu. Parece poder expresarse bien. Déle la oportunidad de hablar.

Los dos hombres obedecieron con cierto pesar. Le soltaron los brazos y dieron un paso atrás. –¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el hombre alto-. ¿Y qué rayos hacías en la parte trasera de mi carruaje?

Sakura se puso derecha e intentó no pensar en la lamentable imagen que ofrecía con su camisón sucio, manchado de tierra, y los cabellos sueltos y enredados que le caían sobre la cara. Soltó la mentira que había inventado para la ocasión y las palabras le salieron de los labios con una facilidad sorprendente:

–Me llamo Sakura Haru y le diré una cosa, señor: No soy ninguna mendiga, y tampoco una ladrona. Soy una dama que ha sufrido un problema infausto. Si es el caballero que parece ser, le suplico que me ayude.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo. Tenía las cejas negras y unos ojos igualmente negros que, bajo los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde, parecían poseer un brillo plateado. La examinó de arriba abajo, captando hasta el último centímetro de su aspecto desastrado. Su mirada era tan intensa que, sin darse cuenta, Sakura se cubrió el pecho con los brazos.

–Entre en la casa. Hablaremos en mi estudio.

Su consentimiento sorprendió a Sakura. Iba sucia desde la punta de los cabellos grasientos hasta la planta de los pies desnudos y fríos. Sabía que debía de rezumar el hedor nauseabundo del manicomio por todos sus poros. Se armó de valor, no prestó atención a las miradas incrédulas de los lacayos y lo siguió hasta la casa, que era de hecho un enorme castillo de piedra al que se habían ido añadiendo partes con los años. Sakura se detuvo justo al cruzar el umbral.

–Le agradezco su cortesía, milord, pero querría pedirle un favor.

–¿Todavía tiene que explicarse y ya me pide un favor? Quienquiera que sea, no se anda con rodeos. ¿Qué favor desea?

–Un baño, milord. No puedo comentar bien mis circunstancias con lo sucia que voy y vestida de un modo indecente. Si me permitiera bañarme y me prestara algo de ropa para cambiarme, estoy segura de que ambos nos sentiríamos más cómodos.

Él la contempló un largo rato mientras sopesaba sus palabras y contrastaba el modo educado de hablar con el aspecto harapiento. Sakura lo observó a su vez y vio los ángulos bien definidos del rostro y la complexión ancha de hombros y estrecha de caderas. Era un hombre atractivo, sin duda, pero mostraba una dureza, un aspecto de voluntad de hierro que le decía que tuviera cuidado.

–Muy bien, señorita Haru, puede tomar un baño. –Se volvió hacia el mayordomo de cabellos plateados, que permanecía a escasa distancia-. Llame a la señora Shizune, Kakashi. Pídale que atienda las necesidades de la señorita y después acompáñela de nuevo aquí abajo. -Se giró de nuevo hacia Sakura y añadió-: La esperaré en mi estudio. -Su mirada se intensificó-. Y le advierto que, si lo que me dice no es la verdad, será expulsada de aquí como si fuera basura, señorita Haru. ¿Me explico con claridad?

–Sí, milord. Con toda claridad –respondió Sakura con un escalofrío. Él asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta para marcharse-. ¿Milord?

–¿Sí, señorita Haru? –murmuró con un suspiro de exasperación.

–Me parece que no sé su nombre.

El hombre arqueó las cejas e hizo una reverencia exagerada.

–Sasuke Landon Uchiha, quinto marqués de Litchfield, a su servicio. –Una media sonrisa burlona le asomó a los labios-. Bienvenida al castillo de Running.

Se volvió y se alejó, y esta vez Sakura no lo detuvo. El ama de llaves, la señora Shizune, apareció unos momentos después y la condujo a un elegante dormitorio situado en el piso de arriba. Sakura ignoró la mirada de reproche de aquella mujer metida en carnes y se dirigió tras el biombo para vaciar la vejiga con un suspiro.

Ya sintiéndose mejor, se acercó a la ventana para aguardar el baño. Desde ahí se veía el patio interior. El castillo era magnífico, de cientos de años, con torres almenadas y una buena parte de la muralla exterior aun intacta alrededor de lo que en su día debió de ser el patio bajo.

La casa en sí se hallaba muy bien cuidada. El dormitorio que Sakura ocupaba estaba decorado en azul marino y marfil, acentuado con elegantes piezas orientales. El gusto del marqués era impecable.

La voz del ama de llaves interrumpió sus pensamientos:

–Su baño está preparado. No sé quién es usted ni cómo logró imponerse a su Excelencia, pero le aconsejo que no trate de aprovecharse. Su caridad se debe a la generosidad, no a la debilidad. Más le vale recordarlo.

Lo recordaría, seguro. Le había bastado una mirada a esos duros ojos oscuros para saber que el marqués no era nada débil.

–Yo, que usted, no me demoraría –prosiguió la mujer-. A su Excelencia no le gustaría.

«Y no le gustará verlo enfadado», fueron sus palabras implícitas.

Sakura aceptó el consejo en silencio, se quitó el camisón manchado, contenta de que fuera uno de los suyos, bordados, y no uno de los del hospital con el cuello ribeteado con una amplia cinta roja. Avanzó desnuda hacia el baño con sólo un poquito de vergüenza, se metió en la humeante bañera de cobre y, al sumergirse en el agua, dejó extasiada que el calor penetrara en sus músculos doloridos, que el hedor y la suciedad se diluyeran bajo la fragancia de rosas. Se recostó sonriente en el metal, disfrutando de ese placer simple, tan distinto de las restregaduras mensuales que había soportado en Saint Bart.

La señora Shizune se fue mientras ella se lavaba la cabeza con el jabón con aroma de rosas que le había llevado para que lo usara. Después, se la aclaró y volvió a acomodarse bien. En unos instantes se vestiría con la ropa que el ama de llaves le hubiera conseguido y se enfrentaría a aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros. Antes de bajar, ensayaría la mentira que tenía preparada. De momento se permitiría el placer de quedarse allí en el agua jabonosa y caliente, un placer que no había experimentado en casi un año.

Sentado tras el amplio escritorio de caoba de su estudio, Sasuke Uchiha, marqués de Litchfield, se reclinó en su silla de piel. Juntó las manos pensando en la mujer de arriba, en realidad poco más que una niña, pues no tendría más de veinte años. Aun sucia y desarreglada tenía algo..., algo que lo intrigaba. Quizá fuera el modo en que se comportaba, más como un miembro de la realeza que como la mendiga que parecía.

Era más alta de lo corriente, más delgada de lo que debería haber sido, con el pelo rosado y unos senos pequeños y firmes que su camisón harapiento no hacía mucho por ocultar. Pero hablaba como una dama. Se preguntaba quién demonios sería.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. El mayordomo, Hatake Kakashi, hizo pasar a la chica al estudio en cuanto les ordenó que entraran. Apenas capaz de creer que la mujer que tenía delante era la misma persona desaliñada que se había escondido en la parte trasera de su carruaje, Sasuke se levantó de modo instintivo.

Incluso vestida con una simple blusa blanca y la falda de algodón marrón de una sirvienta, no había duda de que era una dama. La postura de sus hombros y la mirada de sus ojos verdes hablaban por sí solos.

Y vio que era preciosa. Tenía cejas del mismo color extraño que su cabello y bien arqueadas, rasgos delicados, nariz recta, y labios carnosos y de forma perfecta. Lo que no había visto de su cara bajo la suciedad era ahora más que evidente: una piel del color de la miel mezclada con nata y unos puntos rosas que le teñían las mejillas.

–Quizás tenía razón, señorita Haru. Su aspecto ha mejorado. ¿Por qué no se sienta y me cuenta qué sucede?

Sakura hizo lo que se le decía y se sentó en la silla situada frente a él, con la espalda erguida y las manos juntas en el regazo. Sasuke observó que parecían ásperas y algo enrojecidas, en contraste con la feminidad suave del resto del cuerpo. Se preguntó a qué se debería, pero lo dejó correr y le dedicó a ella toda su atención.

–Como le he dicho, me llamo Sakura Haru. Vivo en un pueblo cerca de Ripon, no muy lejos de York. Mi padre es el párroco de la iglesia local. Estaba fuera visitando a unos amigos cuando me secuestraron.

–¿La secuestraron? -Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante-. ¿Me está diciendo que alguien entró en su casa y se la llevó?

–Exactamente, milord –asintió-. Por ese motivo llevaba puesto el camisón. No sé quiénes eran, de dónde salieron o por qué me eligieron a mí. Lo único que sé es que tenían planes nefandos para mí.

–¿De veras? ¿Y qué planes eran ésos?

La chica se aclaró la garganta, pero siguió mirándolo directamente a la cara.

–Oí como uno de ellos decía que iban a llevarme a..., a una casa de citas. Por supuesto, al principio no supe a qué se refería el hombre, siendo como soy la hija de un párroco. Pero, al cabo de un rato, empecé a comprender de qué hablaban. Mi padre había predicado sermones contra tales lugares, así que pude deducir sus intenciones.

–Ya entiendo. –Había algo en su relato que le daba que pensar, pero estaba fascinado por el control con que lo había contado y detectaba una nota inconfundible de desesperación. Dadas las circunstancias, suponiendo que dijera la verdad, resultaba sorprendente que fuese capaz de ocultarla tan bien-. Continúe, señorita Haru.

–Esos hombres querían venderme. Supongo que por eso me dejaron... en paz. Al parecer hay mercado para tales cosas.

–Eso tengo entendido –dijo el marqués, tras efectuar un ligero gesto con los labios. Estaba seguro de que habrían obtenido un buen precio por ella. Por un instante tuvo la enojosa idea de que no le habría importado ser el dueño de esas casas. Le hubiese gustado pasar una noche en brazos de la enigmática señorita Haru.

–Por fortuna, escapé –siguió Sakura, de ese modo frío y controlado que le hacía preguntarse al hombre qué emoción herviría bajo la superficie calmada. Su distinción era evidente en cada movimiento, en cada gesto. Si ella no le hubiese dicho lo contrario, habría estado seguro de que pertenecía a la nobleza-. Corrí lo más lejos y rápido que pude -continuó hablando Sakura-. Me había escondido en los establos cuando...

–¿Cómo? -le interrumpió Sasuke-. ¿Cómo escapó?

–¿Cómo? –soltó, nerviosa por primera vez.

–Eso es lo que le he preguntado. ¿Cómo escapó de los hombres que la secuestraron? Es una dama y sin duda no es rival para ellos. ¿Cómo logró huir?

Las manos le temblaron un momento en el regazo. Inspiró a fondo y se enderezó, de nuevo controlada.

–Habíamos pasado días viajando, hospedándonos en un lugar inmundo tras otro. La noche antes de llegar a Londres, nos detuvimos en una posada. Uno de los hombres, un tipo gordo y con mal aliento, me llevó a una habitación detrás de la cocina. Él y su amigo, un hombre alto y corpulento, con los cabellos rubios y sucios, debieron de decidir que me..., que me... –Se humedeció los labios, perdiendo un poco el control-. El tipo gordo me metió en esa habitación mientras el alto esperaba fuera. Empezó a maldecir porque no conseguía desabrocharse los botones de los pantalones. Cuanto estaba distraído, le golpeé la cabeza con un orinal y huí por la ventana.

–Muy hábil –comentó Sasuke, reclinándose en su silla.

–Estaba desesperada –prosiguió Sakura-. Tenía que escapar. Anduve toda la noche y, por fin, llegué a los establos de la posada. Estaba exhausta. Me escondí en la paja y dormí un rato. Al despertarme, vi su carruaje y..., bueno, ya conoce el resto de la historia.

–Sí, supongo que sí. –Sasuke se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio para detenerse frente a ella-. Supondré que me cuenta la verdad, señorita Haru. Es así, ¿verdad? –La miró con dureza y hubiera jurado que detectó una ligera vacilación en la joven.

–Le digo la verdad, milord –aseguró Sakura entonces, levantándose también-. Y le pido, como el caballero que sin duda es, que me ayude.

Sasuke reflexionó un momento. Había decidido ayudarla en cuanto cruzó la puerta de su estudio, quizás incluso antes.

–Muy bien, señorita Haru. Por la mañana dispondré que un carruaje la conduzca a su casa junto a su padre. Ordenaré que una de las doncellas la acompañe y...

–Por favor, milord -le interrumpió Sakura a la vez que le ponía una mano en el brazo-. Mi padre no está en casa y me daría miedo volver mientras él esté ausente. Quizá podría usted avisarlo y, mientras tanto, yo esperaría aquí hasta que él viniera a buscarme. Me doy cuenta de que es mucho pedir, pero...

–¿No puede acudir a nadie más para que la ayude?

–No. -Sacudió la cabeza-. Mi padre volverá en unos días. Si lo avisa, estará encantado de venir a buscarme.

Sasuke la observó con atención. No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto se creía su historia. Había algo que no encajaba en la mujer del carruaje, en la que estaba en el estudio y en la que Sakura acababa de describir. No, no se hallaba convencido de que le contara la verdad, aunque por lo menos algunas partes sonaban muy convincentes. Aun así, como caballero, se veía obligado a ayudar a cualquier dama en apuros, y no había duda de que ésta lo estaba. Y el misterio que la envolvía seguía intrigándolo.

–Que se quede aquí no es ningún problema. Mi tía llegará por la mañana. Así no estaremos solos. Mientras tanto, mandaré aviso a su padre a Ripon. –Le dedicó una sonrisa medio burlona-. ¿Será eso suficiente, señorita Haru?

–Sí, milord, será más que suficiente. Estaré siempre en deuda con usted.

–Cuando llegue mi tía, le encontrará ropa más adecuada. Son más o menos de la misma talla. Mientras tanto, viajar en el carruaje tanto rato como hizo usted no debió de resultar nada cómodo. Puede ocupar el dormitorio que usó para bañarse. Volveremos a hablar por la mañana.

–Gracias, milord –dijo ella con una sonrisa de evidente alivio. Se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta.

–¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no come?

Se giró para mirarlo y de repente perdió la compostura. Por primera vez, Sasuke se dio cuenta de la fuerza de voluntad que la muchacha había necesitado para mantener el control.

–No sabría decirle con exactitud.

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja.

–Le haré subir una bandeja al dormitorio.

–Gracias.

–Duerma un poco, señorita Haru. Y no se preocupe. En el castillo de Running está a salvo.

La chica le lanzó una sonrisa temblorosa y a Sasuke le pareció haber visto el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos antes de que se volviera para alejarse. Inspiró a fondo para calmarse y cerró la puerta del estudio. ¿Qué había aceptado al dejar que se quedara? No estaba seguro y, aun así, no lo lamentaba. Esa mirada rápida bajo su cuidadoso control le había indicado lo mucho que ella necesitaba ayuda.

Los días siguientes serían interesantes. Se preguntó qué diría su prometida al descubrir la presencia de ese nuevo huésped.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Hola queridos lectores y lectoras. Esta es una historia de Kat Martin que leí y me encantó, y mientras lo hacía no pude evitar comparar sus personajes con los de Masashi. Decidí publicarla no solo porque me parece una novela hermosa, sino a modo de disculpa por demorarme tanto en actualizar mi fic "Hilos Rojos". A los que me siguen les digo que no se preocupen que sigo trabajando en ello, pero éste es un extra que espero disfruten. Muchas gracias! Los quiero!**_

CAPITULO 2

Sakura durmió como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. La noche anterior había comido hasta casi reventar, después se metió bajo las limpias sábanas blancas, que olían a lavanda y a almidón, y descansó la cabeza en una mullida almohada de plumas.

Su dormitorio en Milford Park, el hogar donde vivió hasta ser recluida en Saint Bart, era más elegante aun. Su ropa estaba confeccionada con las sedas y los encajes más finos y la comida que tomaba era abundante y cara. Su padre era el conde de Milford y, como hija suya, ella daba por sentados todos esos lujos. Después de entrar en el mundo inmundo y brutal de Saint Bart, comprendió lo afortunada que había sido.

Echó un vistazo al vestido prestado de batista de color verde musgo y estampado con unas florecitas amarillas, que llevaba puesto, y se le humedecieron los ojos. Era precioso y, salvo sobrarle un poco en el busto, le quedaba casi perfecto. Un año atrás, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta, pero ahora..., ahora veía la vida de un modo totalmente distinto. Se sentó en un escabel tapizado, frente a un espejo con el marco de marfil y dorado, y se cepilló los largos cabellos mientras le daba gracias al giro afortunado del destino que la había llevado al castillo de Running.

Y al relato que convenció al marqués alto y sombrío de hospedarla. La historia de ser vendida a la prostitución tenía más de real que de ficción; era un relato que le contó una de las mujeres de Saint Bart. Por desgracia, a diferencia de lo que Sakura había contado, la joven no logró huir de sus secuestradores. En lugar de eso, perdió un poco la razón, debido a la crueldad a la que se vio sometida en el burdel al que la llevaron, y acabó en el manicomio.

Sakura se estremeció al pensar en ello, o en la parte de la historia que era cierta. Escapó de los guardias como lo había explicado: el gordo la metió en una habitación junto a la cocina para violarla mientras el alto esperaba fuera su turno. Cuando el primer hombre se peleaba con los botones de los pantalones, ella lo golpeó en la cabeza con un orinal y salió por una ventana de la cocina hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

Se obligó a guardar ese desagradable recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente. Como el marqués había dicho, en el castillo de Running estaba a salvo y se quedaría en él tanto como la providencia y su Excelencia permitieran. Imaginaba que sería una semana por lo menos. El viaje en posta de correo duraba un mínimo de tres o cuatro días de ida y otros tantos de vuelta y eso era lo que tardaría el mensajero de Litchfield en llegar a Ripon, descubrir que no había ningún párroco llamado Haru en la iglesia local ni en ningún otro lugar de los alrededores y volver al castillo con la noticia.

Para entonces ella ya se habría ido.

De momento, tenía intención de disfrutar de la comodidad y la seguridad del castillo de Running. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de los terribles meses que había pasado en Saint Bart y, lo que era más importante, para planear el futuro. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero de algún modo encontraría la forma de salir adelante por sí misma.

Por desgracia, sin un lugar adonde ir ni dinero para llegar, la idea de marcharse no la entusiasmaba. Pero temía mucho más enfrentarse al marqués de Litchfield cuando descubriera que lo que le había contado era falso.

Tomó una horquilla y la hundió en el moño que se había hecho en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse a su Excelencia en el comedor del desayuno, a donde él le había pedido que fuera para conocer a su tía. Observó que le temblaba la mano. Cada persona que conociera suponía una amenaza a su seguridad, cada una era un enemigo que podía hacerle regresar al manicomio. Se estremeció al pensar en ello.

No conocía a la tía del marqués, no sabía qué clase de mujer sería ni si se creería la historia que había inventado. Si no..., ¡oh, Dios! Si convencía al marqués de que llamara a las autoridades...

Se obligó a no pensar tal cosa. Interpretaría su papel lo mejor que pudiera y, si la señora era tan compasiva como su sobrino, seguro que podría quedarse.

Inspiró a fondo, temblorosa, se alisó la tela del vestido prestado, valorando su tacto lujoso como nunca antes, y se dispuso a bajar.

Sasuke Uchiha la estaba esperando, vestido para montar con unos ceñidos pantalones marrones y una camisa de batista blanca y manga larga. Colgada en el respaldo de su silla había una chaqueta de delicada lana marrón. Cuando Sakura entró, se levantó, le sonrió a modo de saludo e inclinó la cabeza hacia la atractiva mujer rubia que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

–Me gustaría presentarle a la hermana de mi padre, Tsunade Uchiha DeSenju; vizcondesa de Beckford, te presento a la señorita Sakura Haru.

Sakura hizo una reverencia. Le sudaban las manos y sentía una opresión en el pecho.

–Encantada de conocerla, lady Beckford.

Lady Beckford sonrió. Era una mujer de cuarenta y pocos años, con el cabello rubio, que empezaba a encanecer en las sienes, y unos ojos hundidos, claros y de color miel que parecían albergar una gran compasión, como si deseara poder compensar a Sakura de algún modo por lo que hubiera sufrido. La ternura se reflejó en su rostro y eso afectó a Sakura, que por un momento se sintió mareada. Le vino a la cabeza la cara hermosa de su madre y durante un segundo horroroso creyó que se desmoronaría, se lanzaría a los pies de la pobre mujer y le revelaría la verdad.

La noche anterior se había mostrado fuerte. No tenía otro remedio si quería sobrevivir. Pero esa mujer de ojos llenos de dulzura le hacía pensar en el hogar y la familia y desear que hubiera alguien a quien poder recurrir, alguien que la ayudara.

Le costó una gran fuerza de voluntad calmarse, limitarse a devolverle la sonrisa.

–Por favor, acompáñenos, señorita Haru –la invitó lady Beckford, que la observaba con sus ojos sabios y educados-. Mi sobrino me ha contado lo que pasó. Pobrecita, me imagino lo que habrá sufrido.

«No» -pensó Sakura -. «No puede imaginárselo. Ni en sus peores pesadillas.»

–Doy gracias a Dios por haberme encontrado con lord Litchfield y porque él es tan amable de ayudarme -comentó Sakura mientras el marqués la sentaba junto a él, frente a su tía. Casi podía notar esos fascinantes ojos oscuros fijos en ella.

–No podía dejar de ayudarla. Sasuke es un caballero. Quizás intimide un poco al principio, pero cuando se lo conoce mejor se ve que es bastante inofensivo.

–¿Inofensivo? –soltó el marqués con una ceja arqueada-. No me parece una descripción nada halagadora, tía Tsuna.

Ni correcta, de eso Sakura estaba segura. El hombre alto y de cabellos negros, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, con las mandíbulas fuertes y unos severos ojos negros, era cualquier cosa menos inofensivo. Se estremecía por dentro al pensar lo que pasaría cuando averiguara que lo había engañado.

«Me habré ido» –se dijo con firmeza-. «Para entonces estaré a kilómetros de distancia.»

–Coma algo, querida. Está pálida y demasiado delgada. Necesita sustento después de lo que le ha pasado.

Sakura sonrió. A cada momento que pasaba, le gustaba más esa mujer, pero seguía sin saber si podía confiar en ella.

–Tiene un aspecto delicioso –aseguró al recibir el plato que un lacayo llenó y le entregó. Era una comida más consistente que la que solía servirse tan temprano, y Sakura la atacó como si no fuera a probar bocado nunca más, olvidando por completo dónde estaba. Levantó la vista y vio que el marqués la observaba con unos ojos llenos de duda, mientras que la mirada de lady Beckford rebosaba lástima.

–Lo siento, yo... –Dejó la servilleta a un lado; había perdido el apetito de repente-. No me daban demasiado de comer.

Eso era cierto. Unas gachas aguadas y un poco de pan duro con alguna que otra tajada de carne con gusanos.

–No se preocupe –la tranquilizó el marqués con una dulzura sorprendente-. Mi tía tiene razón. Necesita recuperar fuerzas.

Miró los huevos que quedaban en el plato y la suculenta tajada de perdiz asada y se le hizo la boca agua. Tomó otro bocado y luego otro, con cuidado de comer más despacio esta vez, más como la dama que había sido en su día. Aun así, se terminó hasta la última migaja del plato.

–¿Más? –preguntó Litchfield.

–Ya he comido más que suficiente, gracias –contestó Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Muy bien –dijo lady Beckford-. Si ya ha acabado, iremos a pasear por el jardín y podrá contármelo todo sobre usted.

A Sakura se le revolvió el estómago y pensó por un momento que iba a vomitar la deliciosa comida que acababa de tomar. ¡Por Dios, pasear con esa mujer y conversar sobre sí misma era lo último que deseaba hacer! Tendría que volver a mentir y no quería. Tragó saliva con dificultad, debido a que los nervios le agarrotaban la garganta. Quizá todo iría bien. Quizá, si se acercaba a la verdad sólo hasta donde se atreviera. La noche anterior le había funcionado.

A pesar de que el corazón le latía atemorizado, se obligó a sonreír y responder:

–Me encantaría.

–El castillo tiene unos jardines preciosos. Tal vez lord Litchfield quiera acompañarnos.

El marqués sonrió con indulgencia, se levantó y las ayudó a las dos a ponerse en pie.

–Lo siento, tendrá que ser otro día. Tengo que atender unos asuntos de negocios. –Su mirada se desvió hacia Sakura y pareció entretenerse en su boca-. Disfrute de su paseo, señorita Haru.

–Gracias, milord. Lo haré –dijo Sakura, que se humedeció inconscientemente los labios mientras el corazón se le aceleraba de un modo extraño.

Cuando volvieron a la casa unas horas después, estaba mucho menos tensa y podía sonreír con cierta sinceridad. Lady Beckford le había hablado como si fueran viejas amigas e insistió en que Sakura la llamara tía Tsunade igual que su sobrino. Le habló de su marido, que había fallecido un par de años atrás, y, al mencionar su nombre, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Sakura también había llorado. Intentó no contar demasiado y procuró decir generalidades, pero las preguntas sobre su familia la llevaron a hablar de su madre y su hermana, muertas desde hacía diez años, lo que le recordó a su tutor, el despiadado tío Hiashi, y su año infernal en Saint Bart. Le caían las lágrimas a borbotones y lady Beckford la abrazó, convencida de que lloraba por los sufrimientos a los que se había enfrentado con sus secuestradores.

Pero en realidad no importaba. El interés de la mujer le sirvió a Sakura de consuelo y, para cuando regresaron a la casa, se estaban haciendo amigas.

Los días se esfumaron. Sakura veía al marqués en el almuerzo y a menudo en la cena, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con tía Tsunade o sola. Como había dicho lady Beckford, los jardines eran preciosos, así que se pasaba en ellos todo el tiempo que le era posible.

La biblioteca del castillo era amplia, y el reconfortante mundo de los libros la atrajo como siempre. A Sakura le encantaba leer: poesía, novelas y, sobre todo, filósofos, como Sócrates, Platón, Aristóteles y Descartes. Un día dio con una sección de la biblioteca que contenía obras médicas, con libros de medicina, curación y hierbas, y a partir de ese día pasaba todas las horas libres enfrascada en ellas.

Al cuarto día de estancia en el castillo, el marqués la encontró ahí. Al ver su silueta alta en el umbral, Sakura cerró con rapidez el libro que estaba leyendo, se lo escondió bajo la falda y tomó otro.

Cuando Litchfield leyó el título del que sostenía, arqueó sus finas cejas negras.

–¿La filosofía de Descartes sobre la existencia del hombre? No es corriente que una mujer se interese por estas cuestiones.

–La filosofía me ha interesado siempre. –Se encogió de hombros-. Platón dice: «La vida que no se analiza no vale la pena vivirla.»

–«Sólo hay una cosa buena, el saber, y sólo una mala, la ignorancia» –replicó el marqués con una sonrisa.

–Sócrates –supuso correctamente ella devolviéndole la sonrisa-. También dijo: «Sólo sé que no sé nada.»

El marqués se rió con eso. A Sakura le pareció una risa agradable; nada brusca, sino grave y melodiosa; una risa fluida, como si la usara siempre que lo deseaba.

–¿Y ese otro libro que está leyendo?

–¿Qué..., qué otro libro? –Se puso tensa.

–El que esconde bajo la falda. Más vale que confiese, señorita Haru. Sé que hay algunos libros aquí que se considerarían poco adecuados para que los leyera una joven, pero no creo que haya nada tan inaceptable como para que me escandalice saber que usted lo lee.

No había más remedio que entregarle el libro. Y así lo hizo, aunque muy renuente.

–¿Sobre el movimiento del corazón y la sangre en los animales, de William Harvey? –Parecía sorprendido.

–Tiene una colección muy buena de libros de medicina y hierbas curativas. Sé que el libro del señor Harvey está algo anticuado, pero pensé que quizá me serviría para comprender... –Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando el marqués arqueó aun más las cejas.

–Pensó que le serviría para comprender ¿qué, señorita Haru? ¿Por qué iba a interesarle leer un libro como éste? No se puede decir que esté de moda.

Notó que se ruborizaba. El desagrado del marqués era evidente en la postura de sus hombros, en la mirada fría de sus ojos. Leer un texto tan gráfico era algo que, sencillamente, no hacía una mujer.

–Mi hermana y mi madre murieron de unas fiebres cuando yo tenía diez años -explicó y, al contarle la verdad, esperaba que la entendiera-. Me quedé destrozada, por supuesto. Me sentí totalmente inútil. Ninguno de los médicos pudo hacer nada por ayudarlas. Nadie podía. Unos años más tarde, empecé a estudiar las hierbas y sus aplicaciones curativas. Mi interés por la medicina viene de ahí.

–Ya veo.

Pero Sakura se preguntó si veía algo aparte del hecho de que era un tema muy poco adecuado para una mujer. La mera mención de las partes del cuerpo estaba mal vista. Que una joven soltera estudiara diagramas de anatomía y leyera artículos sobre las arterias, los vasos y el bombeo de la sangre era sin duda sospechoso, como ella había estado segura de que lo sería.

–Bueno, supongo que sobre gustos no se puede discutir -comentó el marqués devolviéndole el libro-. Mi biblioteca está a su disposición mientras esté aquí, señorita Haru.

–Gracias, milord.

La dejó sola y no volvió a verlo hasta la cena. Como lady Beckford no se encontraba muy bien, comieron solos. Por suerte, cuando Sakura llegó al salón y el marqués la acompañó al comedor, él volvía a estar de buen humor y le sonrió con una nota de indulgencia.

–Espero que haya disfrutado con los libros.

–Sí. Siempre me ha gustado mucho leer.

–Creo que es usted única, señorita Haru. Rara vez conoce uno a una mujer cuyos intereses abarquen desde Descartes hasta la anatomía.

La ayudó a sentarse en la mesa larga y tallada, iluminada por un candelabro de plata.

Sakura tomó un sorbo del exquisito vino tinto que el lacayo le había servido.

–Aparte de la filosofía, ¿qué le interesa, milord?

Litchfield se quedó con la copa de cristal en la mano a medio camino de sus labios. Su mirada descendió hacia la turgencia de los senos de Sakura y se entretuvo en la piel que dejaba al descubierto el escote. Ella contuvo la respiración y sintió algo extraño en el estómago.

Entonces, el marqués se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a dirigir su atención a la cara de Sakura.

–Me interesan bastantes cosas, señorita Haru. Me gusta gestionar mis propiedades. Me resulta apasionante hacer mejoras en las tierras y observar cómo las cosechas responden a ellas. Me gustan las carreras de caballos. Me gusta cazar. Seguía el deporte del boxeo hace algún tiempo.

–Un hombre de gustos variados.

–Sí, me gustaría creer que sí.

–Parece ser un hombre muy ocupado.

–Pues sí, muy ocupado.

–¿Demasiado para tener esposa y familia? Su tía me dijo que no está casado aun.

El marqués tragó el bocado de codorniz asada que tenía en la boca.

–¿No le dijo también que esa situación iba a cambiar pronto?

–No, debió de olvidársele -respondió Sakura, que se incorporó un poco en la silla.

–El caso es que estoy comprometido con lady Karin Hozuki. Contraeremos matrimonio en menos de dos meses.

Sakura sonrió, lo que le resultó sorprendentemente difícil.

–Felicidades, milord.

–Gracias. Lady Karin y yo nos conocemos desde hace cinco años. Hace poco, decidí que había llegado el momento de buscar cónyuge y dedicarme a la tarea de tener un heredero. A lady Karin le pareció bien la idea.

Que le pareciera bien no era como ella describiría lo que podía sentir quien se casara con el atractivo e interesante marqués de Litchfield. Se preguntó si los sentimientos de la dama por su futuro marido serían tan lánguidos como los de éste parecían ser por ella.

Lo descubrió al día siguiente.

A primera hora de la tarde llegó un carruaje. Al oír un alboroto en el exterior, el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con fuerza. Por Dios, ¿la habrían encontrado? Su primer impulso fue remangarse las faldas prestadas y correr hacia la puerta. En lugar de eso, ignoró su pulso acelerado y permaneció donde estaba sentada, en el sofá de brocado de color melocotón.

Durante la última media hora había estado sentada en el salón con lady Beckford tomando una taza de té y escuchando historias sobre la juventud del marqués, sobre las desventuras que compartió con su mejor amigo: Naruto Namikaze, el duque de Carlyle.

Ahora las palabras de lady Beckford se perdían, sepultadas bajo el miedo que recorría las venas de Sakura y el sonido de voces en el vestíbulo.

Tsunade levantó la vista hacia la puerta.

–Deben de ser lady Karin y su madre, la baronesa Saint James. Visitan el castillo bastante a menudo, ya que la propiedad del barón está a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

La tensión desapareció del cuerpo de Sakura, que casi se mareó de alivio. No le sonaban los nombres, así que no había forma de que la conocieran.

–No sabía que esperaban visitas.

–Supongo que debería haberlo mencionado –suspiró Tsunade, sacudiendo la cabeza-, pero me parece que esperaba que no viniesen. Me pongo enferma con todas esas risitas sobre la boda, qué clase de decoraciones habrían de elegirse para las mesas del banquete, de qué color tendría que ser el vestido de lady Karin. Chismes sobre los invitados, quién debe asistir y quién no. No son más que tonterías, pero el pobre Sasuke se lo consiente. Aunque, en realidad, preferiría estar recorriendo sus propiedades.

–Lady Karin es su prometida. Estoy segura de que a él le gusta pasar el tiempo con ella.

Tsunade le lanzó una mirada que decía: «Si la conociera no diría eso». Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

–Lo siento. Sé que debería ser más discreta, pero esa chica sólo es un bomboncito con un lazo. Mi sobrino se arrepentirá de unirse a ella y así se lo he dicho en más de una ocasión.

Sakura reflexionó un momento mientras sorbía el té.

–Tal vez está enamorado de ella –sugirió.

Tsunade entornó los ojos y se sopló un rizo de cabellos rubios que le colgaba en la frente.

–Mi sobrino no sabe el significado de esa palabra. No ha estado jamás enamorado y, tal como lo educaron, dudo que sea algo que desee experimentar. Por si no lo ha observado, lord Litchfield prefiere una existencia ordenada. Es un hombre con un dominio de acero y está decidido a seguir siempre así. El amor logra que el hombre pierda la cabeza. Es lo que le pasó a su padre, con resultados desastrosos, y mi sobrino no lo ha olvidado nunca, Al casarse con lady Karin puede cumplir sus deberes como heredero sin correr ningún tipo de riesgo.

Sakura no respondió, pero la idea le pareció muy triste. En cuanto a ella, siempre había soñado con enamorarse. Esperaba casarse algún día con un hombre que la amaría tanto como ella a él. Ahora sabía que era probable que eso no llegara a ocurrir, puesto que la mera supervivencia exigía su total atención.

–Vaya por Dios, vienen hacia aquí –dijo lady Beckford.

Sakura se armó de valor. Había pensado que el marqués no querría que se supiera que estaba allí, pero, al parecer, no tenía tales reservas. O quizá sí, porque, cuando las mujeres entraron, lord Litchfield no las acompañaba.

–Lady Beckford, qué gusto verla.

Vestida con una creación de seda rosa y encaje blanco sobre un miriñaque ancho, que le levantaba la falda hasta los tobillos enfundados en unas medias, la joven pelirroja y con carita de porcelana parecía una muñeca hecha de azúcar. Era más baja que Sakura, más redondeada y tierna en todos los lugares indicados. Con su piel pálida y las mejillas sonrosadas, encarnaba la imagen de la perfección femenina.

Sakura sintió una punzada no deseada de celos. Siendo más alta y de complexión demasiado delgada, se sintió larguirucha y torpe en comparación. La chica era sin lugar a dudas una belleza. No resultaba extraño que el marqués la hubiera elegido como futura esposa.

El mayordomo pidió el té y se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes. Sakura fue presentada como la señorita Haru, una amiga de lady Beckford, de York.

Incluso así, la baronesa la observaba con cierto recelo. Era todavía más baja que Karin, o quizá fuera su complexión voluminosa lo que la hacía parecer así.

–¿Entonces no está aquí para visitar a su Excelencia? –preguntó con una voz que sonó demasiado perspicaz.

–De hecho, lord Litchfield y yo apenas nos conocemos –aseguró Sakura, que se obligó a sonreír-. Ha estado ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo cierto es que casi no lo he visto.

Por primera vez, lady Saint James sonrió. Aceptó la taza de té que Tsunade le entregó y la dejó en la mesa.

–¿Dónde está ahora? Esperaba nuestra visita. Supuse que estaría aquí cuando llegáramos.

–Mis disculpas, señoras. –Litchfield cruzó la puerta, tan sombrío e imponente como siempre-. La reunión con mi administrador duró más de lo previsto – explicó, y se inclinó para besar la regordeta mano de la baronesa-. Espero que me perdonen.

–Por supuesto, milord –le sonrió encantada lady Karin-. Un hombre de su posición tiene muchas responsabilidades. Mamá y yo lo entendemos.

Litchfield le lanzó una de sus sonrisas indulgentes. Por un instante, levantó los ojos por encima de la cabeza de su prometida y los fijó en Sakura. Su mirada era sombría e indescifrable, pero la sostuvo un segundo más de lo debido y Sakura sintió que algo se removía en su interior. Acto seguido, él volvió a dedicar su atención a la belleza vestida de rosa:

–En su nota indicaba que quería comentar un asunto importante. Quizá prefiera hacerlo en privado. Si es ése el caso...

–Oh, no, milord –le interrumpió lady Karin, dejando la taza con el borde dorado en la mesa-. Se trata sólo de la cuestión de lord Yamanaka. Lo que ha hecho no es ningún secreto, de modo que no es necesario ser discretos.

–¿Yamanaka? ¿Qué tiene que ver Yamanaka conmigo?

La baronesa se inclinó hacia delante y su figura regordeta se tensó contra el corpiño ajustado de su vestido de seda azul. Su complexión robusta y su pose rígida exudaban un aire de autoridad.

–Seguro que ha oído la noticia. Yamanaka ha perdido su fortuna al invertir en un proyecto de gran envergadura para extraer plata del plomo, que resultó ser una estafa. Sus acreedores se han presentado para reclamar el pago de las facturas, pero al parecer el hombre está en la miseria. Seguro que le prohibirán la entrada en el Almack's. Nadie querrá tener nada que ver con él.

–¿Y?

–¡Lo hemos invitado a la boda! –exclamó lady Karin, como si el hombre fuera un asesino convicto en lugar de alguien simplemente sin fortuna.

–Ya se han enviado las invitaciones –intervino la baronesa-. Lady Karin esperaba que usted, como hombre discreto, se pondría en contacto con lord Yamanaka y le sugeriría que estuviera demasiado ocupado para asistir al evento.

–Si lord Yamanaka asiste o no a la boda no puede considerarse importante –discrepó Litchfield con el entrecejo fruncido-. Ha perdido su fortuna, pero sigue siendo miembro de la aristocracia. Han invitado ustedes a medio Londres. Su presencia o su ausencia apenas se notará.

Sentada junto a él en el sofá, lady Karin le puso una mano en el brazo.

–Por favor, milord. ¿Dónde lo sentaríamos en el banquete de bodas? Tal vez alguien se ofendiese y se produjera un incidente. Algo podría malograr la celebración y no queremos que eso pase.

Por un instante, Sakura pensó que el marqués cedería a la súplica ridícula de lady Karin y empezó a reconsiderar su opinión sobre él. Pero Litchfield dio unas palmaditas en la mano enguantada de su prometida.

–Lo siento, querida. Todavía es usted joven. Con el tiempo aprenderá que la cantidad de dinero que posee una persona no es siempre lo más importante a tener en cuenta. Puede recurrir a su padre si lo desea, pero imagino que él pensará como yo. Mientras tanto, sugiero que se dedique a asuntos más importantes que la falta de dinero de Yamanaka, que es exactamente lo que voy a hacer yo.

Se levantó, lanzó una última mirada rápida a Sakura y se dirigió a la puerta mientras decía:

–Espero que me disculpen, señoras.

No esperó respuesta. Cruzó la habitación con sus largas piernas y abrió las puertas del salón. El sol le brilló en los cabellos negros. Sin mirar atrás, desapareció en el vestíbulo. Al oír cómo se alejaban sus pasos, Sakura sintió un creciente respeto por él y tuvo la fuerte sospecha de que la valoración de lady Beckford sobre el inminente matrimonio era muy sagaz.

Sasuke no lograba dormir. No dejaba de soñar con la indigente andrajosa que se había escondido en la parte trasera de su carruaje. La veía una y otra vez, sucia y desaliñada y, aun así, enfrentándose a él con la dignidad de una reina.

Después, la ensoñación cambiaba y la veía con su aspecto posterior, la preciosa cara limpia y reluciente, los ojos de un intenso verde musgo y la boca carnosa y tentadora. Llevaba un vestido de seda y aparecía sentada en un salón lujoso, como si estuviera en su ambiente. Sólo lo que leía, un libro grueso de anatomía sobre arterias, vasos y sangre, resultaba incongruente con la imagen.

Se despabiló sobresaltado. Seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, alterado por las imágenes contradictorias, preguntándose por qué no encajaban. Se recostó en la almohada con un suspiro, todavía con la cara de Sakura en el pensamiento. ¿Qué partes del relato faltaban? ¿Cuánto se había callado? El instinto le decía que la joven sólo contaba parte de la verdad. Se preguntó qué cantidad sería mentira.

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, tenía intención de averiguarlo. Había enviado a su mensajero un día antes de lo que le dijo a Sakura. Sabría las respuestas, y pronto.

El viento soplaba con fuerza y golpeaba las ventanas. El frío de mediados de octubre empezaba a dejarse notar. Una luna escuálida lucía en medio de un cielo negro como el azabache, oculta tras una capa fina de nubes. Desnudo, como dormir, se levantó y se puso el batín de seda negro. Ya que no podía dormir, leería algo.

Encendió el candelabro del tocador y bajó por las escaleras. Al ver la línea amarilla que asomaba por debajo de la puerta de la biblioteca, se detuvo. A tía Tsunade no le gustaba demasiado leer. Sólo otra persona estaría ahí a esas horas de la noche.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta mientras con los ojos examinaba el interior, tenuemente iluminado, hasta encontrar la figura delgada que, con la bata de raso de su tía, se sentaba sobre sus piernas en el asiento junto a la ventana. Abierto y descansando a su lado bajo la luz de una sola vela, había un libro viejo, encuadernado en piel y con páginas de bordes dorados.

–¿No podía dormir, señorita Haru?

Sakura soltó un grito ahogado al oír su voz y levantó de golpe la cabeza del libro que estudiaba. Estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura que no le había oído entrar. Los cabellos, sueltos, caían sobre los hombros y le llegaban hasta pasada la cintura. Eran abundantes y relucientes.

–Tuve una pesadilla –respondió Sakura –Decidí que prefería leer a repetirla.

Sasuke se acercó a la joven, captando las puntas firmes de sus pechos, que se perfilaban bajo la bata, y la faja que marcaba la circunferencia del diminuto talle.

–¿Ya había tenido antes ese sueño?

Ella se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

–Antes era real –respondió tan bajo que casi no se oyó.

–Se refiere a su secuestro.

Asintió con la cabeza, un poco demasiado rápido, y desvió la mirada.

–Por supuesto. –Pero sus palabras no sonaron ciertas.

Sasuke se detuvo junto a ella y le observó la cara, desde tan cerca que el raso de la bata de la joven le rozaba la seda negra del batín. La imagen era erótica y notó que su cuerpo empezaba a adquirir rigidez. Maldijo para sus adentros y se alejó un paso.

–¿Qué está leyendo ahora, señorita Haru?

Notó el cambio en sus rasgos, en su expresión. Quería esconder el libro. Podía verse en sus ojos. Sasuke alargó la mano y lo cerró para leer el título, con cuidado de usar el dedo índice a modo de punto.

–La comadrona inglesa, ampliado –leyó, y siguió con el subtítulo en letras más pequeñas-: Con instrucciones para las comadronas. Se explica lo más necesario para practicar, sin riesgos su ciencia. –Frunció el entrecejo y dirigió la mirada al rostro de Sakura. Una decena de pensamientos le cruzó por la cabeza, pero destacaba uno inquietante Dijo usted que los hombres que la secuestraron no... que la dejaron en paz. Si no fue así, no es culpa suya. Si la preocupa poder estar embarazada, no tema decírmelo, señorita Haru.

Incluso bajo la tenue luz de la vela, vio cómo las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaban.

–Esos hombres no... No sucedió nada de eso. –Sakura se enderezó un poco en su asiento y levantó el mentón-. Sólo estoy interesada en el tema, eso es todo. Como ya le dije, la ciencia médica me interesa desde que era pequeña. Vi estos libros y quería leerlos. Usted dijo que podía hacerlo.

Él la observó un momento largo, en silencio, preguntándose si eso sería verdad o una mentira más.

–Es cierto. Léalos si lo desea, señorita Haru. No se lo impediré. Y tampoco le advertiré que sea discreta. Parece saber que no está bien visto que una mujer estudie tales cosas.

–Lo sé, pero no estoy de acuerdo –asintió ella enderezándose un poco más-. Creo que cualquier persona, sea hombre o mujer, debería poder estudiar lo que le interese. Pero tendré en cuenta su consejo y seguiré actuando en consecuencia.

Sasuke asintió a su vez. Su atención había empezado a desviarse de lo que le estaba diciendo hacia el pie delicado, desnudo, que asomaba ahora bajo la bata de raso. Era pálido y estaba bien formado, con el tobillo esbelto, hermoso. Volvió a sentir la excitación que reprimió con anterioridad, así que se volvió, rebuscó entre los textos del estante, encontró el libro que había ido a buscar y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Quizás esos libros sean el origen de sus pesadillas, señorita Haru.

–Supongo que sí –dijo Sakura con una ligera sonrisa-. Pero también son mi salvación.

Sasuke no contestó. Era una muchacha extraña. Demasiado inteligente para gustar y, sin embargo, tenía un atractivo extraño. Lo molestaba que, en los pocos días que llevaba en el castillo de Running, hubiera empezado a desearla cada vez más. Estaba prometido a otra mujer; tenía que recordarlo.

Tan sólo deseaba que Karin Hozuki fuera capaz de excitarlo con tanta facilidad como Sakura Haru con sólo verle el tobillo.

 ** _Quiero agradecer a los comentarios que han dejado en esta historia, especialmente a esos tan constructivos, aunque algo duros. Y aclarar que el anterior formato de publicación se debió a que por un momento de escasa lucidez creí que la autora había escrito así y quise respetar eso. Actualmente voy comparando los capítulos con el libro, de este modo no van a tener problemas. Espero que disfruten de la lectura. Muchas gracias por comentar._**


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Finalmente aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten._**

CAPITULO 3

Por Dios, qué poco le apetecía irse. Sakura repasó con los dedos la seda azul del cobertor y los colgantes de terciopelo que rodeaban la cama de columnas donde había estado durmiendo.

Echaría de menos la dulce vida de privilegios que antaño daba por sentada, algo que no volvería a hacer nunca. Añoraría la amistad de lady Beckford, incluso sus conversaciones a menudo desconcertantes con el atractivo propietario del castillo.

Pero sobreviviría sin ellos. Mientras tuviera su libertad, podría sobrevivir a casi todo.

Retiró la funda blanca bordada de la mullida almohada. La usaría para transportar la comida que había estado escondiendo los últimos tres días. Tendría que llevarse uno de los vestidos que lady Beckford le había dejado, junto con un par de zapatos y el camisón prestado, pero no podía evitarse.

Le hubiera gustado tener dinero para pagar la ropa o por lo menos unas cuantas monedas para el viaje, pero se negaba a tomar nada más de las únicas personas que habían sido amables con ella en casi un año. Se juraba que encontraría trabajo por el camino, algo para seguir adelante.

Tenía decidido ir a Cornwall, una zona rural donde podría encontrar algún tipo de empleo y ganar lo bastante para vivir y desaparecer. Se iría esa noche, ya tarde, en cuanto estuviera segura de que los demás dormían. Antes afirmaría tener dolor de cabeza y cenaría con una bandeja en su dormitorio. Necesitaba tiempo para reunir valor, tiempo para aceptar lo que debía hacer y prepararse para ello.

Con el corazón en un puño se dirigió al armario crema y dorado del otro lado del elegante dormitorio para cambiarse y ponerse el vestido más sencillo de los que le habían prestado, uno de lana verde oscuro y adornado con encaje de color crudo, pero una llamada a la puerta la interrumpió.

El mayordomo de nariz respingada, Kakashi, estaba en el umbral.

-Lord Litchfield solicita su presencia en su estudio. –Es bastante tarde –objetó con un escalofrío-. ¿Está seguro de que quiere...?

-Desea verla. Eso dijo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, tratando de reprimir sus temores.

-Dígale que bajaré enseguida

El mayordomo no se movió.

-Dijo que tenía que esperarla –insistió.

El miedo la invadió. Había algo implacable en la pose del mayordomo, algo que le advertía del estado de ánimo de Litchfield. Pero todavía faltaba un día por lo menos para que volviera el mensajero. Tal vez se tratara de otra cosa, algo simple, como planear una excursión para el día siguiente. Esperaba que fuera eso.

Rogaba con todo su corazón que fuera eso.

Bajó las escaleras con no poca inquietud. El corazón parecía salirle del pecho y empezaron a sudarle las manos. Cuando entró en el estudio, el marqués estaba junto a la ventana, de espaldas a la puerta, con las piernas un poco separadas. La tensión en los hombros era evidente, aunque Sakura ansiaba estar equivocada.

Sasuke esperó a que el mayordomo cerrara la puerta, que sonó como al ponerle la tapa a un ataúd. Entonces se volvió, y sus ojos oscuros brillaban con una cólera inconfundible cuando fijó su vista en el rostro de la joven.

-¿Quién es usted?

Había tal amenaza en esa voz que, sin darse cuenta, Sakura dio un paso atrás.

Quería echar a correr. Quería estar en otra parte, en cualquier otro sitio, en lugar de en ese estudio. Se humedeció los labios, pero no parecía lograr que se movieran.

-Permitió que enviara a mi mensajero a perder el tiempo por medio país –la acusó él-. Me mintió. Aceptó la amabilidad de mi tía y se aprovechó de mi generosidad. Ahora quiero saber quién es y por qué está aquí.

Entonces sí corrió, abrió la puerta de golpe y huyó como un cervatillo por el vestíbulo. Litchfield la atrapó antes de que llegara a la entrada. La agarró por la cintura e hizo que se volviera, con lo que Sakura se estampó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-No irá a ninguna parte -pronunció en un tono sombrío y bajo, mucho más terrorífico que si hubiera gritado-. No hasta que me diga la verdad.

Sakura notaba la forma de sus músculos bajo la camisa de volantes blanca, la firmeza de los muslos contra su cuerpo, y empezó a temblar. Se le humedecieron los ojos, pero parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas. Levantó la cabeza y contempló los rasgos duros de aquel rostro.

-Siento haberle mentido. Iba a marcharme esta noche. Mañana ya no estaría aquí. Dios mío, no quería mentir, en especial a alguien que me ha ayudado. No quería engañarle. ¡No tuve otra elección!

-Ahora la tiene -afirmó con una sonrisita implacable. Se separó de ella, aunque sin soltarle la mano, y la llevó por el vestíbulo hacia el estudio-. O me cuenta la verdad o la entrego a las autoridades. Ésa es su elección, señorita Haru.

Sakura forcejeó un momento para intentar liberarse, pero la agarraba con fuerza. No la soltó hasta que volvieron a estar en el estudio y cerró la puerta. Giró la llave y quedaron encerrados los dos. Después, se volvió hacia ella.

-Muy bien, señorita Haru, ¿qué elige? ¿La verdad, o las autoridades? -Se cruzó de brazos, lo que le hacía parecer todavía más alto e imponente que antes-. Puede estar segura de que hablo en serio. Y sabré de inmediato si me cuenta otra historia falsa.

Sakura miró esos rasgos duros y decididos, y una sensación de derrota se apoderó de su ser.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de piel marrón enfrente de donde estaba él, y contra su voluntad se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-. ¿No puede dejarme marchar? Más adelante, ganaré el dinero para pagarle lo que he comido. No tengo ropa, pero seguro que podría darme algo viejo que...

-Escúcheme -la interrumpió el marqués con algo más de dulzura-. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, no puede ser tan malo. Si ha robado algo, si ha herido a alguien, dígamelo y encontraré el modo de ayudarla.

Ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

-Tengo que saberlo, Sakura. Dígame qué ha hecho -insistió él.

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto, con los puños cerrados y temblando.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Nada!, ¿me oye? -¿Y por qué huye?

Se mordió el labio tembloroso. Quería contárselo, quería con toda su alma confiarle la verdad. El marqués la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó.

-¡Hable, maldita sea! -la apremió.

-Muy bien. -Levantó la mirada hacia él, con un peso terrible en el pecho-. Le diré la verdad con una condición.

-No estoy de humor para aceptar condiciones -soltó Litchfield con el entrecejo fruncido. Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo firme-. De acuerdo, ¿qué condición?

-Después... -Se humedeció los labios temblorosos-. Después de escuchar mi historia, si decide que no quiere ayudarme, me dejará ir.

-¿Espera que la deje marcharse de aquí, sin dinero ni ningún lugar a donde ir?

-Sí.

Litchfield apretó las mandíbulas. Se veía que no le gustaba nada la idea, pero por fin asintió:

-Muy bien, le doy mi palabra.

Sakura tomó aire y se obligó a recuperar el valor que la había abandonado.

-No soy Sakura Haru, sino lady Sakura Haruno. Mi padre era el conde de Milford.

-¿Milford era su padre? -se sorprendió el marqués.

-¿Lo conocía?

-De oídas. Sus pares tenían muy buena opinión de él.

-Era un buen hombre, un padre maravilloso -aseguró Sakura con una sonrisa que mostraba algo de tristeza-. También era muy rico. Cuando murió hace cinco años, dejó un patrimonio enorme. Por desgracia, yo era su única heredera.

-¿Por desgracia?

-Me temo que sí. -Empezó a formársele un nudo en la garganta.

-Continúe, lady Sakura. -Hizo que volviera a sentarse en el sofá y se sentó él en una silla frente a ella-. Cuénteme su historia.

Sakura se alisó la falda y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que tenía en el regazo. Al empezar a hablar, le salió una voz áspera, quebrada:

-Cuando mi padre murió, mi madre ya estaba muerta, lo que implicó que mi herencia precisara un fideicomisario. Esa tarea recayó en las manos de mi tutor, el hermano de mi madre, Hiashi Hyuga, conde de Dunstan.

-Dunstan -repitió Litchfield, que se inclinó un poco hacia delante-. Sí, lo conozco bastante bien.

«Nadie lo conoce» -pensó Sakura-. «No como es en realidad.» Se limitó a mover la cabeza en sentido afirmativo. Oír su nombre le había llevado la imagen de ese hombre a la cabeza y tuvo que suprimirla.

-Al principio, le concedí un control ilimitado de mi dinero. Jamás se me ocurrió ni tan sólo preguntar qué hacía con él, cómo lo gastaba. Vivíamos en Milford Park e incluso yo sabía que mantener ese lugar sería carísimo. A medida que crecí, empecé a recelar. Descubrí que estaba despilfarrando la enorme fortuna de mi padre y que, si no hacía algo para detenerlo, acabaría con todo el dinero.

-Siempre pensé que él tenía mucho dinero propio -comentó Litchfield.

-Eso es lo que todo el mundo cree. Lo cierto es que el dinero que está gastando es mío y, cuando empecé a enfrentarme a él, a pedirle cuentas de mis fondos, me mandó lejos.

-¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-Hace diez meses.

-¿Adónde la mandó? -preguntó el marqués con los ojos fijos en su cara.

La respuesta se le atragantó y tuvo que esforzarse en pronunciarla:

-Al hospital de Saint Bartholomew.

Litchfield abrió unos ojos como platos; su expresión se volvió incrédula.

-¿Dunstan la recluyó en Saint Bart?

-Sí -asintió Sakura desviando la mirada, temerosa de lo que vería reflejado en la cara del marqués.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué adujo para ello?

-Les dijo que estaba loca. -Sakura parpadeó y las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas-. Dijo que lo hacía por mi propio bien, que él no podía manejar a una demente.

Eso fue todo lo que se atrevió a contarle. Rogaba a Dios que él no descubriera nunca la última prueba que había decidido su futuro. El marqués se levantó de la silla, se acercó a Sakura, se agachó y le tomó la mano. Ella se dio cuenta de que le temblaba.

-Es usted única, Sakura, pero decir que está loca... -Le oprimió la mano y sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos se veían lúgubres y adustos-. No puedo imaginar que un hombre le haga tal cosa a una mujer a su cargo.

-Por favor, lord Litchfield, le suplico que me ayude. No estoy loca. Nunca lo he estado. El tío Douglas tiene amigos influyentes y dinero suficiente a su disposición con el que pagar lo que haga falta para lograr sus objetivos. Si me encuentra, me obligará a volver a ese lugar y..., y... - Tragó saliva con dificultad-. Esta vez, no podría soportarlo.

Se puso a llorar en serio, con unos sollozos incontrolables que le sacudían todo el cuerpo. Sintió que el sofá se hundía bajo el peso considerable del marqués cuando éste se sentó a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-No se preocupe, no llore. Aquí está a salvo. No voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño.

Notó que sus manos le acariciaban los cabellos; unas manos delicadas, con dedos largos y gráciles. Sentía la fuerza robusta de sus brazos y del tórax y la calidez reconfortante de su cuerpo. Pasaron los minutos. Litchfield no intentó calmarla. Simplemente la sujetó, dejó que se desahogara y, al cabo de un rato, el llanto cesó.

Sakura tomó aliento como pudo y se apartó un poco para mirarlo.

-No tengo ningún otro sitio adonde ir. ¿Me ayudará?

-Conozco a Hiashi Hyuga -dijo el marqués con el rostro adusto-. Jamás lo imaginé capaz de algo así, pero no es un hombre que me inspire confianza.

Contrataré gente para que estudie el asunto, veré qué averiguo. Mientras tanto, puede quedarse aquí.

-Se lo pagaré. Si encuentra el modo de protegerme de mi tío, le pagaré todo lo que cueste. No podré hacerlo en cierto tiempo, ni en unos cuantos años. Pero cuando cumpla los veinticuatro, Milford Park y la fortuna de mi padre por fin me pertenecerán y le pagaré la deuda.

-El dinero no es importante -Litchfield esbozó una leve sonrisa-. Lo que importa es que usted esté a salvo. Se quedará aquí, en el castillo de Running, hasta que este asunto se resuelva.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias. -Sakura se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas-. No sabe lo mucho que su generosidad significa para mí.

Litchfield asintió con la cabeza sin añadir nada más, pero la mirada de aquellos ojos duros y oscuros se había vuelto férrea. Sakura se alegró de que esa mirada estuviera reservada para Hiashi Hyuga y ya no se dirigiera a ella.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una cómoda butaca de piel en un rincón de su estudio.

Frente a él, su mejor amigo, Naruto Namikaze, el duque de Carlyle, estiró sus largas piernas. La chimenea estaba encendida y caldeaba la habitación para combatir el creciente frío de octubre.

-Y así es como la chica acabó aquí -terminó de contar Sasuke, recostándose en su asiento.

-Cuesta creer que incluso Dunstan sea capaz de hacer una cosa así –comentó Naruto-. Se me ponen los pelos de punta de sólo pensarlo.

Era un hombre corpulento, un poco más alto que Sasuke y más musculoso, con el tórax y los hombros más anchos. Tenía el pelo algo alborotado y de color rubio.

Sasuke y él eran amigos desde niños, ya que las propiedades de ambas familias no estaban a demasiada distancia. Sasuke sabía que contaba siempre con Naruto. No tenía miedo de confiarle sus secretos y ni siquiera su vida, llegado el caso.

-Si hubieras visto a esa pobre muchacha el primer día, te habrías hecho idea de lo que debe de haber sufrido. La pobre chiquilla...

-¿Chiquilla? -lo interrumpió Naruto-. Creí que habías dicho que tenía veinte años.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que no es ninguna chiquilla, pero prefiero pensar en ella de ese modo. Hace las cosas... más simples.

-Lo que supongo que significa que te sientes atraído por ella.

-Es preciosa -suspiró Sasuke.

-¿Debo recordarte que la chica con la que vas a casarte sólo tiene diecinueve años? -Karin es distinta. Yo no...

-¿Qué? ¿No la deseas como a lady Sakura? Naruto sonrió burlón-. Quieres acostarte con ella, pero, como es pura, estás obligado a ignorar la atracción.

-No estoy seguro de que todavía sea tan pura como hace diez meses. Sólo Dios sabe lo que le hicieron en ese lugar. Pero el caso es que se trata de una dama y está fuera de mi alcance. Además de eso, estoy comprometido con Karin y muy pronto nos casaremos.

-Eso no te ha alejado de la bonita viuda del pueblo.

Sasuke soltó un sonido áspero, antes de decir:

-Un hombre tiene necesidades y todavía no estoy casado. Y últimamente he dejado de verla incluso a ella.

-Quieres decir desde que llegó lady Sakura.

No lo negó, aunque no le gustaba oírlo expresado de esa forma. Lo cierto era que la viuda Mei no le interesaba desde la aparición de Sakura Haruno en el castillo de Running. Inquieto ante esa idea, volvió al problema que tenía entre manos:

-No puedo evitar sentir lástima por ella. En una ocasión visité Bedlam. Era una escena sacada del mismo infierno.

-Ya lo sé. De hecho, hay visitas a la ciudad que te llevan a verlo. Dios mío, ¿puedes imaginar que haya gente que paga dinero para ver ese tipo de sufrimiento?

-No. Ni el terror que esta chica debe de sentir todos los días, angustiada por si van a volver a mandarla ahí.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Lo que haga falta. Primero, necesito reunir toda la información posible.

-Quizá Hinata pueda ayudar.

La esposa de Naruto, un ciclón de mujer de baja estatura y cabellos de color negro, era el gran amor de su mejor amigo. Que Naruto perdiera la cabeza por Hinata Uzumaki, algo que casi lo condujo al desastre, fue lo que había convencido aun más a Sasuke de no querer enamorarse nunca.

viejo –Hinata tiene un amigo -prosiguió Naruto-, el jefe del colegio de Médicos de Londres. De hecho, es un amigo de su abuelo. Tal vez él tenga forma de obtener de Saint Bart el historial de Sakura.

-¿Está segura de poder confiar en él? Si se filtra el paradero de Sakura antes de que estemos preparados, no tendremos forma de evitar que se la lleven de vuelta.

-Hinata conoce al doctor Nolan desde que era pequeña. Es un amigo de confianza de la familia desde hace años.

-Muy bien, empezaremos por ahí. Mientras tanto, he pedido a mi abogado que averigüe qué camino podríamos seguir para lograr cambiar el tutor de Sakura.

-Buena idea. ¿Dónde está la dama en cuestión? Me gustaría conocerla.

-Ya me lo imaginaba -asintió Sasuke-. Está en el salón con tía Tsuna. Hemos quedado para tomar el té con ellas, aunque creo que puedo arreglarlo para tomar algo más fuerte.

-¿A qué esperamos? -dijo Naruto, sonriendo.

Recorrieron el vestíbulo hacia el Salón Verde, el favorito de tía Tsunade, y encontraron a las dos mujeres conversando animadamente. Tsunade sabía ya la verdad sobre la situación de Sakura y había adoptado una posición todavía más protectora que Sasuke.

Ambas mujeres levantaron la mirada al entrar ellos. Naruto se detuvo un momento en el umbral para examinar con sus ojos azules a Sakura Haruno de pies a cabeza y vio la misma belleza inusual que estaba viendo Sasuke. Incluso vestida como iba, con un traje de seda rosa, prestado y de corpiño demasiado grande, debido al pecho más generoso de la tía, Sasuke podía apreciar la forma pequeña y elegante de los senos de la joven, que poseían un atractivo distinto, más exquisito, incluso más apetitoso. Era evidente que Naruto también lo veía.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ante la idea. Avanzó hacia las mujeres y se detuvo delante de Sakura, cuya expresión se había vuelto precavida al entrar Naruto. El marqués le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora y parte de la tensión desapareció de los hombros de Sakura. Por una cuestión de cautela debida a los criados, la joven fue presentada como Sakura Haru. Era una estratagema que seguirían usando hasta que ya no estuviera en peligro.

-Señorita Haru -saludó Naruto haciendo una reverencia muy formal sobre su mano delgada, enguantada-. Sasuke me ha hablado muy bien de usted. Como rara vez suele emplear términos tan elogiosos, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.

-Lady Beckford me ha contado varias historias sobre usted y su Excelencia -correspondió Sakura sonriendo-. Es como si ya le conociera. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a su esposa.

-Yo también estoy ansiosa por conocerla -dijo una voz alegre desde la puerta.

Hinata Namikaze entró en el salón con la energía de un remolino-. Encantada..., señorita Haru, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Mi esposa, la duquesa de Carlyle -completó Naruto la presentación.

Hinata la observó de un modo distinto. La evaluó y después contempló fijamente a Sasuke, que desvió la mirada. Lo que fuera que viese en el semblante del hombre hizo que la mujer sonriese.

-Sí, señorita Haru, yo también estoy encantada. Sasuke es un amigo querido y leal. Estoy segura de que nosotras también seremos muy buenas amigas.

-Eso me gustaría muchísimo -afirmó Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke pensó lo mucho que apreciaría una amistad así una mujer que había pasado casi un año alejada del hogar y de la familia, aunque esa familia fuera Hiashi Hyuga.

-Creía que habías ido al pueblo. -Naruto tomó la mano de su esposa y, en un gesto medio inconsciente, se la llevó a los labios.

-Regresé a casa poco después de que llegara la nota de Sasuke, pero ya habías salido hacia el castillo -le explicó Hinata sonriéndole-. Como hacía bastante que no nos veíamos todos, pensé que podría venir a reunirme contigo.

«Y después de leer mi nota, que mencionaba un asunto de máxima urgencia, tu curiosidad no te habría dejado mantenerte alejada», se dijo Sasuke sonriendo para sus adentros. Incluso tras el nacimiento de sus dos hijos, Boruto y la pequeña Himawari, Hinata seguía siendo la misma joven impetuosa de siempre.

No era la clase de mujer que él querría, pero ella y Naruto estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Gracias a Dios que se había casado con el único hombre que podía manejarla.

-¿Por qué no cerramos la puerta? -sugirió tía Tsunade interrumpiendo el ambiente de compañerismo que había surgido de modo espontáneo-. Sasuke nos ha reunido a todos con una finalidad. Sé que Sakura acaba de conocer a Naruto y a Hinata, pero nos ha pedido ayuda y ahora debe confiar en nosotros para que se la brindemos del mejor modo que podamos.

Agradecido a su tía por ir al grano de la forma menos desagradable posible, Sasuke cerró la puerta y dijo:

-Como mi tía ha expresado con tanta elocuencia, estamos aquí con una finalidad. -Fijó los ojos en Hinata-. Dado que el tema es sin duda desagradable para la señorita Haru, os lo resumiré brevemente. Después, uniremos esfuerzos para buscar la mejor forma de ayudar a nuestra dama en apuros.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia él con tanta gratitud y esperanza en los ojos que Sasuke sintió una opresión en el pecho. Se dijo que cualquier hombre en su lugar estaría dispuesto a ayudarla. No tenía nada que ver con el deseo que sentía cada vez que la miraba. No era porque quisiera acostarse con ella, aunque eso se revelaba cada vez más cierto.

Se trataba simplemente de que Sakura lo necesitaba a él. No tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, a nadie con quien contar salvo él. Lo necesitaba como ninguna otra mujer antes y él no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara. Ni Hiashi Hyuga ni nadie.

Al volver de una breve estancia en el castillo de Running con su doncella al día siguiente, lady Karin Hozuki se desabrochó la capa, forrada de raso, y se la lanzó al mayordomo. Cuando entró veloz en el salón donde su madre estaba sentada redactando una carta, todavía tenía las mejillas encendidas por la cólera que la invadía. Sus dedos se clavaron en la bolsita de seda que llevaba en una mano.

Esperó a que el mayordomo cerrara con discreción las puertas del salón y su madre levantara la vista del pliego que escribía en su escritorio portátil. Una mirada a los angustiados ojos rojos de su hija bastó para que la mujer devolviera la pluma al tintero.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Qué te ha alterado tanto?

-Oh, tú tenías razón, madre. Pasa algo. El marqués estaba fuera con esa..., esa mujer cuando llegué. Estaban hablando de filosofía. ¡Filosofía! ¿Qué mujer habla con un hombre de algo así? Eso no se hace.

Karin cerró los ojos y todavía podía ver a la mujer esbelta y de cabellos rosados, Sakura Haru, paseando con Sasuke por el jardín. Ella decía una broma y él se regocijaba.

Sasuke decía que si Demócrito siguiera vivo se reiría. Y la mujer repetía el nombre de Demócrito como si todas las mujeres de Inglaterra lo conocieran. Y añadía que ése era el filósofo risueño y que Sasuke no hacía sino citar a Horacio.

Y entonces Sasuke le sonreía con una admiración evidente... y algo más, una expresión que Karin estaba segura de no haber visto nunca en su cara cuando la miraba a ella.

-¡Oh, mamá! ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Vamos, vamos, cielo. Estoy segura de que lo que viste era inofensivo. Lord Litchfeld es un hombre de honor. Te ha pedido en matrimonio. No creo que sus intenciones hayan cambiado.

-Tú siempre dices que una mujer deber protegerse contra las traiciones de los hombres.

La baronesa enderezó su voluminosa figura, de modo que la sillita de palisandro que ocupaba crujió bajo el peso.

-No te estoy diciendo que no seas precavida. Lord Litchfield es un hombre atractivo y rico. Sería un excelente partido para una insignificante campesina sin título. Hasta que estéis casados como Dios manda, lo mejor es prevenirse frente a tal amenaza. -Lady Saint James se levantó con dificultad-. Tengo amigos en York. Les escribiré. Veremos qué saben de esa señorita Haru de Litchfield.

-Gracias, mamá. -Karin sonrió; siempre podía contar con su madre. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla regordeta de su madre, cuyo sabor a polvos de arroz le hizo arrugar la nariz-. Creo que subiré a cambiarme para el té. Todavía tengo que estrenar el vestido amarillo, el de las enaguas de seda a rayas. Creo que me quedará muy bien.

-Seguro que sí, querida.

Cuando Karin salió del salón, sus pensamientos volvieron a la mujer del castillo de Running. Ahora que su madre se encargaba de ello, lo averiguarían todo sobre Sakura Haru; sobre su familia y sus amigos, sobre su pasado, quizás incluso sobre sus planes para el futuro. A su debido tiempo, todos los secretos quedarían al descubierto. Karin sonrió. Su madre sabría cómo tratar a una mujer que sin duda tenía los ojos puestos en su futuro marido. Ya no tenía por qué preocuparse. En absoluto.

Se dirigió a su habitación pensando en el nuevo vestido de seda que iba a ponerse y si no tendría que haber comprado también un par de zapatos amarillos.


End file.
